List of stock sound effects in Nickelodeon programs and films
Nickelodeon was known for having familiar classic sound effects in their programs and movies, mainly used during the 90's and early-2000's; though some newer common sounds are included here as well. The majority of sound editing in many animated shows produced by Nickelodeon have been done by American sound post-production facilities, Hacienda Post and Advantage Audio, which they have also collaborated with other companies outside of Nickelodeon. Pottery break *''The Ren & Stimpy Show'' episode, "A Yard Too Far" - When Ren Hoëk gets attacked by a baboon offscreen, while attempting to get the hog chows. * Rugrats episodes including the sound: **"Spike the Wonder Dog" - When Spike runs through the house and knocks over a potted plant. **"When Wishes Come True" - When the statue of Angelica falls over and breaks. **"Angelica Breaks a Leg" - When the bowling ball Angelica rolled down the stairs smashes through a potted plant. **"The Old Country" - Heard after one of Chaz's off-screen sneezes. **"Lady Luck" - During a shuffleboard game, when a senior's puck crashes into the ceramics class. *Rocko's Modern Life episodes including the sound: **"Dirty Dog" - When Rocko smashes his head through the toilet. **"Sugar Frosted Frights" - When Heffer drops a bowl of candy and it breaks. *''The Fairly OddParents'' - List of episodes that use this sound effect include: **Just Desserts - When Timmy and Wanda are having a "sugar rush", they crash into something. **Channel Chasers - When Timmy pushes their parents away from the TV. *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius - List of Episodes that use this sound effect include: **Men at Work - When Hugh tries to swing at the piñata, he accidentally hits one of the vases. **The Feud - While Hugh Neutron and Ebenezer Wheezer get angry at each other, they take their valuable possession. Ebenezer accidentally trips and the duck vase falls and breaks. Then Hugh Neutron breaks Ebenezer’s cat vase with anger. Woman scream (aa-AAAA-aaaa-aaugh!) *''Rocko's Modern Life'' episode, "Closet Clown" - After admitting his like for rainbows, he shocks his friends; a woman scream is heard out of nowhere. *''The Angry Beavers'' episode, "Big Frog" - Heard twice in this episode: while Norbert is watching a scary movie on TV, and when Norbert screams after Dagget throws a water pipe at him. *''CatDog'' episode, "All You Can't Eat" - When everyone panics upon CatDog's (disguised as a western gunman) arrival at a taco restaurant, one of the customers scream. *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' - List of episodes that contain this sound effect include: **F.U.N. - During a dream sequence of Plankton, attacking Bikini Bottom with a giant jellyfish robot. **Suds - Briefly heard when everyone panics, after Mr. Krabs sends home SpongeBob, thinking he has sneezed on their food. **Enemy In-Law - A shortened version is heard at the beginning when Plankton's giant robot attacks Bikini Bottom. **Ghost Host - Heard when SpongeBob screams upon The Flying Dutchman's arrival. **Once Bitten - Heard a few times during the "Mad Snail Disease" news report. **That's No Lady - A half-way cut version is heard out of nowhere when Squidward shows Patrick (as Patricia) his drawing of his face. *''Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' - Briefly heard when Jimmy and his friends ride an eye-ball ride at an amusement park. *''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' - In "Grumpy Young Men", after Jimmy turned into an old man, Goddard makes a "woman" scream. *''Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide'' - In one episode at the very end, a woman scream was heard when a newspaper article of Simon is shown. *''The Penguins of Madagascar'' *Hey Arnold - Episode "The List" where Arnold discovers a creepy door opened Wilhelm scream :For further information, please visit the . *''Invader Zim'' episode, "Germs" - Briefly heard at the beginning during an invasion. *''Back at the Barnyard'' episode, "Otis for Mayor" - Heard when Bigfoot throws the mayor during an outage. *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' - episode, Sportz?- Heard when SpongeBob and Patrick are shown battered after participating in Squidward's game. *''Sanjay and Craig'' *''Breadwinners'' - Heard in one episode. Castle thunder *''Little Bill'' episode, "Are We There Yet?" - When a thunder strikes during a road trip. *''Rocko's Modern Life'' episode, "Who's for Dinner?" - Heard when Heff visits a grave. *''The Ren and Stimpy Show'' - These are the lists of episodes that use the castle thunder sound effect: **Circus Midgets - Briefly heard when Ren and Stimpy's cigars explode. **Hard Times for Haggis - Heard during a storm as a pedestrian stands near an "antiques" store. **PTM vs. Waffle Woman **Who's Stupid Now? *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' - These are the lists of episodes that used the sound effect (further information can be found on the series' wiki, here): **Suds - During SpongeBob's dream sequence. **Neptune's Spatula - When King Neptune first shows up after SpongeBob removes the spatula from the Royal Grease. **Something Smells - Heard as Patrick is entering SpongeBob's house **Shanghaied - The Flying Dutchman introduces himself to Squidward. **SpongeGuard on Duty - After SpongeBob says that he wants to be struck by a flying ice cream truck, if he doesn't become a lifeguard. **Nasty Patty - A storm disrupts the Bikini Bottom. **One Krab's Trash - A storm disrupts after Mr. Krabs obtains the soda-drinking hat from a grave. **Party Pooper Pants - During a Patchy the Pirate segment, when the live-action King Neptune get angry for thinking that Patchy is interrupting him. **Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy V - Barnacle Boy tells them about EVIL. **Born Again Krabs - Whenever The Flying Dutchman visits Mr. Krabs. **The Donut of Shame - During the opening title card. *Toon Twister 3-D *''The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie'' - King Neptune tells Mindy to leave the Krusty Krab after "stalling" Mr. Krabs execution. Man Scream *Hey Arnold *Rocko's Modern Life episode, "Jetscream" When Heffer pushes a button that made one of the pilot launch out of the plane. *SpongeBob SquarePants *The Fairly OddParents - List of episodes that use this sound effect include: (Mostly In High Pitch) **Sleep Over And Over - When Cosmo accidentaly dropped his magnifying glass on a ant. (High pitch) **Beddy Bye - When Cosmo's ugly face is shown. (Normal pitch) **Nega Timmy - When 2 factory workers run out of the make up factory (Normal pitch) **What’s the Difference? - When Cosmo bites a dog mistaking it for a hot dog (High pitch) **The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 3 - When Wanda asks everyone to "Run for your lives" (High pitch) Bug Buzzing * Toon Twister 3-D Cat Yowling 1 * Rugrats - Fluffy does it every time she yowls and screeches, along with the other cats. * The Ren & Stimpy Show * Rocko's Modern Life * AAAHH!!! Real Monsters * Hey Arnold! * CatDog * Oh Yeah! Cartoons * SpongeBob SquarePants - Used for Gary's yowls and screeches in Season 4 to onwards. * The Fairly OddParents * ChalkZone * Toon Twister 3-D - Used along with Cat Yowling 2. * Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide * Catscratch * Barnyard - Heard when Otis dives off the stage then crashes onto the floor. * Big Time Rush - Used as a running gag. * The Loud House - Cliff the cat does it every time he yowls and screeches. Cat Yowling 2 * Toon Twister 3-D - Used along with Cat Yowling 1. Cattle * Toon Twister 3-D Chimpanzee Screeching 1 * The Ren & Stimpy Show * Rocko's Modern Life * Oh Yeah! Cartoons * SpongeBob SquarePants * The Fairly OddParents * Toon Twister 3-D - Used along with Chimpanzee Screeching 2 Chimpanzee Screeching 2 * My Life as a Teenage Robot - "Pajama Party Prankapalooza" * Toon Twister 3-D - Used along with Chimpanzee Screeching 1 Crickets * Toon Twister 3-D Dinosaur Roar * Toon Twister 3-D Dogs Fighting * Toon Twister 3-D Forest birds 1 * Little Bear * Rugrats - newer seasons * The Angry Beavers (?) * Rugrats in Paris: The Movie (?) * Rugrats Go Wild * Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness Ghost * Toon Twister 3-D Growl * SpongeBob SquarePants - "Rock Bottom" * Toon Twister 3-D - Used in Low Pitched Jungle Sounds * Toon Twister 3-D Pigs Eating * Toon Twister 3-D Scared Cat * Toon Twister 3-D Whistle *CatDog - "Teeth for Two" *SpongeBob SquarePants - "SpongeGuard on Duty" *''Hey Arnold!: The Movie'' Whinnie * Toon Twister 3-D Belch * The Ren & Stimpy Show * Rocko's Modern Life * KaBlam! - Used when June Belches in Comics for Tomorrow Today * CatDog * SpongeBob SquarePants * The Fairly OddParents * Toon Twister 3-D Crowd cheer 1 * Rugrats * Rocko's Modern Life - Used in High Pitched * Good Burger - Heard during the opening ceremony of Mondo Burger when Kurt opens the doors. * CatDog - "Mean Bob, We Hardly Knew Ye" and "Battle of the Bands" * Rocket Power * SpongeBob SquarePants - List of episodes that use the sound effect: ** Ripped Pants - When Sandy catches the Frisbee. ** Jellyfish Hunter - After Fred concludes his "Jellyfish Jelly" song. ** Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy V - The crowd cheers after Mermaid Man said he made a decision. ** Squid Wood * The Fairly OddParents - Used throughout the show's run. (normal and high pitches) * Chalkzone * Hey Arnold!: The Movie * Rugrats Go Wild * Toon Twister 3-D * Danny Phantom * Back at the Barnyard ** Otis for Mayor * Big Time Rush * Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness * The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water - After SpongeBob follows the Bikini Bottomies to the formula. * Hey Arnold!: The Jungle Movie Crowd cheer 2 (whistle) * Good Burger - Heard during the opening ceremony of Mondo Burger * SpongeBob SquarePants - List of episodes that use this sound effect: ** Patty Hype - During the news broadcast of SpongeBob's "Pretty Patties" ** The Fry Cook Games - Heard throughout the episode (whistles only; higher pitched) ** SpongeGuard on Duty - When Larry lifts a crowd of beach-goers. ** Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy IV - Heard at the end before Plankton's bus arrival. ** Suction Cup Symphony - Heard during Squidward's fantasy of being a famous symphony composer. * The Fairly OddParents - Along with cheer 1, used throughout the series' run with normal and high pitches. * Nacho Libre * ICarly Children Hustle * Rocko's Modern Life * Hey Arnold! - Used for a crowd of kids. * SpongeBob SquarePants * The Fairly OddParents * Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius * All Grown Up! * Toon Twister 3-D * The Mighty B! Cough * Toon Twister 3-D Hiccup * Toon Twister 3-D Knuckles Crack * Toon Twister 3-D Laugh Evil 1 * SpongeBob SquarePants - "Shanghaied" - When Squidward was falling in the Fly of Despair. Laugh Evil 2 * SpongeBob SquarePants - "Just One Bite" - When Squidward has no soul. Laugh Maniacal * Toon Twister 3-D Moan * SpongeBob SquarePants - "One Krabs Trash" * Toon Twister 3-D Seagulls 1 * SpongeBob SquarePants - Used in most episodes. Also used in the theme song. * CatDog * Rugrats Go Wild * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie * Angus, Thongs and Perfect Snogging * The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water Scream * The Ren & Stimpy Show * Hey Arnold! * The Angry Beavers * CatDog * SpongeBob SquarePants * The Fairly OddParents * Toon Twister 3-D Spit * Toon Twister 3-D Sword Shing 1 * The Fairly OddParents * Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness * The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water Struggling * Toon Twister 3-D Teeth Chattering * Rocko's Modern Life * SpongeBob SquarePants * Toon Twister 3-D Yawn 1 * Toon Twister 3-D Yawn 2 * Toon Twister 3-D Car Crash * Rugrats * Hey Arnold! * SpongeBob SquarePants * Rugrats Go Wild * Toon Twister 3-D - Mixed Version * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Car Screech * Rocko's Modern Life * Hey Arnold! * SpongeBob SquarePants * Toon Twister 3-D - Shortened and Mixed Version Car Speeding * Toon Twister 3-D Door Slam * Toon Twister 3-D Explosion * Toon Twister 3-D Eye roll * The Angry Beavers * Hey Arnold! - newer episodes * Hey Arnold!: The Movie * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie * SpongeBob SquarePants - Season 4 until Season 6(?) * My Life as a Teenage Robot * ChalkZone - newer episodes * Catscratch * Harvey Beaks Fanfare * Rocko's Modern Life * KaBlam! * SpongeBob SquarePants * Toon Twister 3-D Fireworks * Toon Twister 3-D Foghorn * The Ren & Stimpy Show * Rocko's Modern Life * Toon Twister 3-D Gen Fighting Sounds * Toon Twister 3-D Giant Metallic Crash * Toon Twister 3-D Girl Shriek * Rocko's Modern Life * The Angry Beavers - "Big Frog" * SpongeBob SquarePants - Heard in "Ditchin'" * Back at the Barnyard - "Back to the Booyard" * The Penguins of Madagascar (?) * Robot and Monster * The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water - Used in trailers only. Not heard in the actual movie. Jackhammer * Toon Twister 3-D Peel Out * SpongeBob SquarePants * Toon Twister 3-D - Used in High Pitched Siren * Toon Twister 3-D Slamming Lock Door * Toon Twister 3-D Splash * Toon Twister 3-D Storm * Toon Twister 3-D Sub Dive Alarm * SpongeBob SquarePants * Toon Twister 3-D Traffic * Toon Twister 3-D Slow Motion Sound * Hey Arnold! * SpongeBob SquarePants * Toon Twister 3-D Air Leak * Toon Twister 3-D Boing * Rugrats * Rocko's Modern Life * CatDog * SpongeBob SquarePants * Toon Twister 3-D Bubble Wrap Pop * Toon Twister 3-D Bubbles * SpongeBob SquarePants * Toon Twister 3-D Canned Laughter * Toon Twister 3-D Pop Balloon * SpongeBob SquarePants * Toon Twister 3-D Slide Whistle Down and Up * Toon Twister 3-D Slurp * Toon Twister 3-D Sparks * Toon Twister 3-D Squish * SpongeBob SquarePants * Toon Twister 3-D Static * Toon Twister 3-D Wha-Wha Trumpet * Toon Twister 3-D Whirl 1 * Toon Twister 3-D Whirl 2 * Rocko's Modern Life * SpongeBob SquarePants Whoopee Cushion * Toon Twister 3-D Zip 1 * Toon Twister 3-D Zip 2 * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius * Toon Twister 3-D Zip 3 * Rocko's Modern Life * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius * Toon Twister 3-D Asthma Inhaler * Toon Twister 3-D Blur * Toon Twister 3-D Bricks Falling * Toon Twister 3-D Cha-Ching * SpongeBob SquarePants * Toon Twister 3-D Clarinet * Toon Twister 3-D Corks Popping * Toon Twister 3-D Creak * Toon Twister 3-D Doorbell 1 * Toon Twister 3-D (?) Doorbell 2 *Doug *Rocko's Modern Life (?) *The Fairly OddParents *A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner! - enhanced pitched Dust * Toon Twister 3-D Epiphany * Toon Twister 3-D Exhaust * Toon Twister 3-D Falling Stars * Toon Twister 3-D Fire * Toon Twister 3-D Football Punt * Toon Twister 3-D Glass Plates Breaks * Toon Twister 3-D Halo * Toon Twister 3-D Harley Motorcycle * Toon Twister 3-D Kapow * Toon Twister 3-D Knock Wood Heavy * Toon Twister 3-D Laser * Toon Twister 3-D Magic Wand * Toon Twister 3-D Metal Clanking * Toon Twister 3-D Metal Door Squeak *The Ren & Stimpy Show *Rugrats *Little Bear *Rocko's Modern Life *The Angry Beavers *SpongeBob SquarePants *''The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie'' *''The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water'' Metal Taps * Toon Twister 3-D Puff * Toon Twister 3-D Rain Cloud * Toon Twister 3-D Saw Wood * Toon Twister 3-D Ship's Bell * SpongeBob SquarePants * Toon Twister 3-D Sparkle * Toon Twister 3-D Static Electricity * Toon Twister 3-D Switch 1 * Toon Twister 3-D Switch 2 * Toon Twister 3-D Switch 3 * Toon Twister 3-D Tears * Toon Twister 3-D Train Pass By * Toon Twister 3-D Trumpet Taps * Toon Twister 3-D Wood Breaking * Toon Twister 3-D References Category:Lists Category:Nickelodeon Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Ren & Stimpy Category:The Fairly OddParents